Anime Scene 16
*Witch's Maw arc: ** 15: Part I ** 16: Part II ** 17: Part III Cold open Clare enters the Witch's Maw. The hallway bristles with Yoma rods. But the aura of their Yoma energy camouflages the auras of four attacking Yoma. Clare kills three, the fourth fleeing. But a giant hand bursts through the floor and grabs the Yoma. Round I Dauf kills the Yoma for retreating. Dauf then bursts through the floor, but the hallway constricts his movements. Clare takes advantage and attacks, but his hide is too impenetrable. He launches Yoma rods at Clare. With two of them, he brings Clare down and smashes her leg. Dauf picks up the helpless Clare. Round II 'Surprise guest' But a new visitor walks in—No. 3, Galatea. Involuntarily, Dauf drops Clare into Galatea's waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave, ignoring Dauf as he fires Yoma rods without hitting her. He finally caves-in the entrance. Galatea instructs Clare to heal her leg, while Galatea fights Dauf. Despite all his efforts, he cannot score a single hit. Galatea cuts off his hand. Galatea rescues Clare Dauf screams in agony, cursing Galatea. 'Spectator' Riful suddenly appears. She instructs Dauf to strike Galatea with all his might. He does not miss now. Riful explains Galatea's Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, causing Dauf to veer off target. Dauf hits Galatea with a rod, bringing her down. He fires again, but Clare releases Yoma Energy. Clare awakening She snatches up Galatea before the rod hits. But Clare cannot revert back. She is about to behead herself, but Galatea realigns Clare's Yoma Energy and reverts her to normal. Riful explains she needs help to fight the Creature of the Abyss of the North (Isley). He met a female Awakened fitting Priscilla's description. Clare demands the location of the "Man of the North." She makes her intents known on killing his female consort. Riful agrees to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Clare tries to strike, awakening in the process. Galatea grabs Clare and stops her awakening. 'Last chance' Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, who has a sword technique that can penetrate Dauf's armor. Galatea will hold off Dauf in the meantime. Downstairs, Clare finds Jean, who has awakened. Jean asks Clare to euthanize her. Additional details 'Cast' *'Galatea:' Katharina Koschny (de), Colleen Clinkenbeard (en-us), Nikie Gay Lescot (fr), Debora Magnaghi (it), Ai Orikasa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Dauf:' Gunnar Helm (de), Chris Ayres (en-us), Pietro Ubaldi (it), Kenji Hamada (ja) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Riful:' Rubina Kuraoka (de), Brittney Karbowski (child en-us), Loredana Foresta (it), Nana Mizuki (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) 'Video' *Riful of the West *France version of Galatea's entrance into the Witch's Maw References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime